


Always

by Elora_Lane



Series: The 100 Season Seven Countdown [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Post Season 7, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Smut, Swearing, but the daddy kink is mild, head canons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elora_Lane/pseuds/Elora_Lane
Summary: Prompt: For the canon prompts! I’m a ho for any pregnancy fics. How about a one shot w bellarke finding out they’re pregnant for the first time? Fluffy, angst, smutty, whatever you prefer 😉 ~ burninghoneyatdusk 💙To everyone's shock and surprise, I went for smutty!This piece runs with the idea that Bellamy will be kidnapped in season 7, and that Clarke will save him.And then they will hook up, but that's neither here nor there.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: The 100 Season Seven Countdown [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747561
Comments: 24
Kudos: 207
Collections: Bellarke smut





	Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [burninghoneyatdusk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burninghoneyatdusk/gifts).



> Idk what this is... But I hope you like it!
> 
> Not beta'd. Will fix typos asap

_Bellamy Blake was tired._

No, that’s an understatement- _he was down-right exhausted._

There were many reasons for this. Old injuries that were making themselves known, a tenuous breakup, his best friend almost dying, then actually dying, then being brought back by him. His sister being stabbed. He, himself was kidnapped, shot, and then rescued by Clarke (you know, that best friend he saved). While he was half delirious, he may have told her he loves her. 

He really couldn’t remember. 

He slept more than he wanted to admit for a few days. It was dangerous out there, so Clarke stayed with him. She cleaned and dressed his gunshot wound, sat with his head in her lap, and talked to him. She talked a lot. There were moments where she had to think he was asleep... Because the Clarke he knew was never so open with her thoughts and feelings. 

The Clarke he knew buried them deep inside, just like he did. 

It was the most time he had spent alone with her in, well, forever. How was it, that he considered her his best friend, and yet they hadn’t spent very much time together? Not nearly as much time as he spent with Echo. Yet, he felt like he knew Clarke on a different, deeper level. 

Certainly, the middle of a war, of fighting for their lives was not the time to start an intimate relationship with her... but then, it just sort of happened. She’d been going on and on about something, as she stood by the cave entrance. Bellamy hadn’t been entirely sure that he would be able to move, but he had to try. Standing up, he hobbled over to her. Without any explanation, and despite her already starting to tell him to sit back down, he made his way to the opening of the cave. Setting his hand on the rocks, he steadied himself. 

“Can I try something?” he’d asked, because well, Bellamy had to give her some sort of heads up. It was Clarke after all. 

“Yeah, sure,” she nodded, “Are you-” 

Then he cut her off with a kiss, and she kissed him back. 

When he tried to cup her cheek though, his arm almost gave out. With a little chuckle, she led him back to his “bed”. Only this time, she didn’t leave. 

To be honest, Bellamy thought he’d plenty of chances to do better. Their first time together was great, and he was glad it happened. But he’d hoped that once everything settled down, they would stay together. He’d imagined making love to her before going to bed or sharing kisses and cuddles on a lazy Sunday. He thought about all the things he was going to do to her if she’d let him. 

But as soon as Clarke was voted the leader of their people, she all but disappeared. When he tried to talk to her, she would always apologize and insist she wanted to talk, too- they just had to find the time. The few kisses and hookups they shared were not the long and drawn-out sessions of lovemaking that Bellamy had imagined. 

But he knew what it was like to be a leader, he knew she was stressed. And he’d heard from others that she’d been feeling ill. So, he waited. 

Then she found him one night. 

“Clarke?” he said, after he found her in his quarters, reading one of his books. The huts they had built were small, but everyone had been in a rush to get the buildings done before winter came around. Bellamy’s room was just a sectioned off part of one floor. There was a table to eat at, too. He had made it himself, and there some books he had. He had planned out spaces for a kitchen and living room. But it was pointless at this point. Who was really going to come over? “What are you doing here?” 

Slowly she closed the book, and got up, “sorry, am I intruding? You've been asking to talk lately, I was hoping...” 

“No, not at all,” he smiled, “just- uh, let me wash up and get changed? I got a bit gross from the clay.” 

“All good,” she said, smiling at him as he took off his shirt, “your wound healed nicely,” she said, a little blush gracing her cheeks. 

“Well, I had a great caregiver,” he quipped, enjoying the little smile he put on her face. As he washed the clay from under his fingernails, he cleared his throat, “I made a couple of plate sets for you and Madi. Plates, cups, pitcher for water, and whatnot. They’ll go in the kiln tomorrow.” 

“You already made us a table and chairs, Bellamy.” 

“Yeah, and now you need dishes for your table, right?” he said with a little laugh, “besides, I told you I’d take care of you, this is how I do it.” 

“I thought that just meant you’d give me an orgasm,” she said, and when he turned around, he saw that her cheeks were red with embarrassment, “because we were, you know- uh... having sex when you said that.” 

“Yeah, I remember,” he said, walking toward clothes chest, “and, to be clear, I meant whatever way you’d let me take care of you, I'd do it.” 

“I'd be careful what you offer,” she said, “after all, I might ask you to rub my feet or something.” 

Bellamy thought about that for a minute as he changed into just a fresh pair of boxers. At this point he didn't care what Clarke saw- she'd seen it all anyway, right? Blowing out the gas lamp, he crawled into bed, “you can sleep in bed with me, or you can sit there,” he said, “but I’m dead tired.” 

“What would you have me do?” she asked, her voice sounding small and scared. 

“I always want you with me,” he said simply, knowing full well just how loaded that statement was. How many times had he put himself out there with Clarke? He’d asked, no begged, Clarke to stay after Mt. Weather, and she’d left. She did the same thing with Lexa and the clans... but by now Bellamy had accepted the truth of the matter, he’d always want her to stay. Therefore, he’d always ask her to stay. 

He closed his eyes, pretending to be nonchalant about it. But as he heard Clarke’s shoelaces untie, and her coat unzip, his heart began to pound. When she lifted the covers, he moved back, to make more room for her. 

Bellamy kept a polite distance, but as Clarke turned onto her side, she grabbed his hand, “Bellamy, I have to tell you something.” 

“Hmmm?” he asked, not opening his eyes. Because, well, he was very tired. Instead of answering him, Clarke moved closer to him. So close that her back was against his chest, and her ass was shamelessly sitting his lap. Clarke was silent for a moment before she took the hand she was holding and placed it on her bare stomach. 

At first, Bellamy didn’t think much of it. Clarke was a surprisingly cuddly lover, he knew that. But as she began to move his hand around her stomach, he realized something felt different. Then she pushed his hand further down, almost to her center, before bringing it back up- and that was when he felt it. 

There was a bump. 

“Clarke?” he asked, his voice sounding gruff in his own ears, as she led his hand up to her breast, “Clarke, are you pregnant?” 

“Yeah,” she said, and he could hear the strain in her voice. So, that was why she’d been sick, and why she’d been so tired lately, “Jackson heard the heartbeat today, I didn’t want to tell you until I knew for sure.” 

“How- what?” he asked, moving his hand back to her belly, “how far?” 

“About four and a half months,” she said, “halfway.” 

“The cave, then?” he asked, feeling her nod next to him, “How do you feel about it?” 

“I’m happy,” she said, and he could tell she was crying, “I’m glad it’s you. And I hope we can work things out. Be a family...” after taking a deep breath, she added, “I want you to be happy, too. And if this doesn’t make you happy, then-” 

“It does,” he said, cutting her off, “Clarke this is the best news, you have to know that. But I don’t just want a baby. I want to be _with_ you, I need you to know that.” 

For what felt like an eternity, she didn’t say anything. Bellamy merely heard her sniffling before she turned around and nodded, “okay,” she said, sliding her hand over his cheek, “I want that, too.” 

Bellamy was certain he’d never been so happy, surging forward he pressed his lips against hers. In no time, their tongues were dancing together, Clarke’s free hand made it into his boxers, and wrapped around his dick, “god, I need you,” she said, trying to push down the garment. 

“What no foreplay?” Bellamy joked, touched by her eagerness. With a huff though, Clarke merely led his hand into her panties- and fuck, she was dripping. 

“I’ve been like this for weeks, Bellamy. Every time I see you, I swear- I've been so embarrassed,” she confessed. 

Pulling his hand out, Bellamy pressed sweet kisses to her lips, her shoulder, her neck. As soon as his lips hit her pulse point, she let out a breathy moan. Damn, this was going to be fun. 

“Bellamy, please,” she begged, pushing his chest away... “you can take your time later, I- just, I need you.” 

“Of course, baby,” he said, feeling her shiver at his words, “Daddy’s got you.” 

“That should not be sexy,” she said, although she sounded turned on. 

“and yet,” Bellamy said, his body covering hers, “it is, isn’t it?” 

“Yeah,” she agreed, and while she pulled her panties off, Bellamy decided to file that thought away for a later date. 

“Alright baby, can you get your shirt off? Show me those gorgeous tits.” 

Nodding, Clarke did as he asked. Her tits seemed even more swollen than the last time they’d fucked with a groan, Bellamy took one in his mouth and relished the sound of her gasping under him, “Mmm,” she moaned, her chest rising and falling as she reacted to his lips and tongue on her. In no time, she had her hands in his hair and was thrusting against his stomach. When she began to beg for him to fuck her, he merely switched which breast he was going to pay attention to. 

“Bellamy!” she said squirming under him in frustration, “please, I need you.” 

“What do you need, baby?” he asked, kissing her neck, under her jaw, her cheek- 

“I need to feel you come inside me again,” she admitted, opening her legs as he aligned himself at her entrance, “I need you to fill me up again, please.” 

“Jesus, Clarke,” he said, pushing into her easily enough, “you like it don’t you? Being pregnant with my baby? You like that we did that, we made it together.” 

“Yeah,” she said, matching the movement of his hips, “I love how it feels, being full of you. I think I’ll need more than one.” 

The thought of her, so eager to be filled with his babies, made Bellamy’s dick twitch. God, he’d never get enough of her. “You’re being so good for me, Clarke,” he praised, moving faster now. Her body was already shaking from the sensation. She was so close to coming, he could feel it- but it was going to be a close call as to who made it there first. 

But he wanted it to be her, “C’mon baby, just think about it. You, full of me. I wish you could see it, your little bump, your beautiful body.” 

“Fuck, Bell,” she groaned, her head tilting back as she began to play with her tits, “I’m so close...” 

With just a press of his thumb to her clit and a few small circles, Clarke began to spasm and cry out beneath him. Filled to the brim with lust, adoration, and love, he found himself already pressing himself as deep as possible and pouring all he could into her. 

Her orgasm seemed to last ages compared to the last time they’d slept together, and damn it all, Bellamy couldn’t stop staring at her. The woman looked like a goddess when she came- and yet she chose him? 

When he tried to move off her, Clarke stopped him, “no, can we just- stay like this for a minute?” she asked, her legs locked around his hips. Pressing his forehead against hers, Bellamy gave her soothing and lazy kisses, until he softened entirely, and Clarke loosened her hold on him. 

Moments later, they were back to spooning- almost like nothing had happened, “stay with me,” he whispered softly against the shell of her ear, after her breathing softened, and her body seemed to become limp with sleep. 

To his surprise, she turned over and buried her head in his chest before murmuring, “Always.” 


End file.
